Detective Honda Kiku: The Beginning of Unforeseen Mysteries
by Monokuro Kage
Summary: Kiku was just having a vacation in France. Then everything spirals down as he receives a letter from a rich man. Now he has to (unwillingly) compete with other detectives and find out the killer! Not only that, his brother Yao is there. Along with the second Sherlock Holmes, Arthur! Could he win? Or will he be the next victim for knowing too much.


**AN: This part of the story is Japan and the Allied Forces. Though you may not enjoy who died or who the culprit is. I also fail at accents so forgive me if there are none.**

**WARNING: Character death and some of you would dislike the culprit of the mystery. **

_**Italics**_** is for visions**

**An Unknown Mystery, a Vision of the Past**

=*XXX, Midnight*=

A woman was running, but no one was behind her. It was all silent, only her footsteps could be heard.

'I've got to find someone, anyone!' She thought. Then she saw a figure amidst the dark, the moonlight and stars being the only source of light available. As she went closer she realized who the figure was.

"Oh Matthew, thank goo-" She was cut off as a head fell down with a thump. The figure's head had toppled off when she turned the body around. Her blood went cold, a scream was hitched in her throat and frightened eyes looked at possibly her only hope, dead. She was shivering, not from the cold but fear. She took a step back. But before she could do anything, a gloved arm was plunged through her chest. As she stared at the arm, her eyes went blank.

'Now I know who you are…Your one of those people abandoned by god…'

And she blacked out. Never going to wake up from her dreamless sleep

=* France, Paris, 11.00 a.m*=

Kiku Honda is a quiet young man from Japan, who had recently, took a vacation in France. So far it was his first day and everything was going smoothly. Until, he received a letter that is.

'Dear reader,

I am hosting a party for detectives; of course you are wondering why you aren't informed. Well, it's because we wanted it to be a surprise. Merely think that this is a thank you gift for what you done. The address is written in the back of the letter.

Sincerely,

Francis Bonnefoy'

Kiku just stared at the letter with widened eyes. He realized the sender, a famous and rich man who owns a circus. He wondered why he was invited. He wasn't famous, nor was he rich. Heck, he just started a few months ago.

'Why am I invited? Who else are invited? Is this a fraud message?' He thought. But as he checked the letter, there were no signs of it being a fraud. The signature looked real, it looked handwritten. The writing was in cursive. There was the family symbol, a dove with grape vines intertwining it and maple leaves swirling around it, literally drawn on it. And there was the custom made wax stamp. So that means, the letter was definitely real.

'Well, I guess the only way to find out is by going there.' Kiku sighed whilst, taking a Swiss pocket knife and a Higonokami. Though Kiku is a reserved, quiet, curious person, he has an overactive imagination. Hey, he has got to be prepared for whatever is out there.

=*France, Bonnefoy Mansion, 3.00p.m*=

After a 4 hour drive, Kiku finally reached his destination. As he stopped out, his eyes widened. Detectives all over from the world were there. Everyone and each of them were there because of the same thing. The letter sent by Francis Bonnefoy.

"Why are we here?"

"Where is he?"

"This couldn't be real."

Numerous people were all talking to each other, questioning many things.

"Hm. Kiku?"

This had woken up Kiku from his stupor. He searched for the source of the voice and couuldn't help but widen his eyes more.

"Yao-san, I didn't expect to see you here…" He said.

"Aiyah, you're a detective now Kiku, you've been growing I see." Yao beamed. You see these two were brothers. Problem is Kiku doesn't acknowledge Yao as his brother. Suddenly the door leading to the inside of the mansion opened. Everyone proceeded to enter and marvel the interior design and decoration.

'Everything must've caused a fortune! But since the owners of the house are extremely rich, I guess they could have afforded everything in here and still live in prosperity.' He thought. Finally they were led to large wooden double doors with the family symbol on it and gold handles. 'Just how rich are they?' If this was anime, Kiku would have sweat dropped.

As the butler, that led them there, opened the door, everyone entered. The room was an enormous circular ballroom with a dome ceiling and the family symbol located in the middle of the ceiling. There was a stage located at the north wall. Circular tables forming a circle with a huge circular space in the middle, about 10 meters I radius, for people to dance. There standing on the stage was a man with shoulder-length, wavy blond hair and a stubble on his chin.

"I see everyone is here! I am Francis Bonnefoy and you are all here for a reason! You are not here for a party! No it is far from that! You are here to solve a mystery!" The man, introduced as Francis Bonnefoy, announced. This caused an uproar between all the detectives here.

"I was having a vacation!"

"I came here thinking that I didn't need to do that!"

"What the-I was doing something important and now I found out we have to do this shit!"

Kiku was feeling uncomfortable by now. Though he was in the same predicament with the first person who shouted out, he did not complain.

'There must've been a reason for Bonnefoy-san to lie to us…' He considered mentally. Something caught his eye amidst the chaos; a butler was bringing an air horn, ear plugs and a bull horn to Francis. Noticing that, he brought his hand to his ear and proceeded to hum a Vocaloid song, Dark Woods Circus. Yao heard Kiku and was about to ask why he was humming and why his hands were on his ears. But before he could say anything an amplified sound of an air horn resounded within the whole area. The sound had drowned the commotion before it got out of hand.

"I am sure you are done now. Before I was so _rudely interrupted_, I wanted to say that whoever first found out the killer, will earn 10 000 000 Euros or whatever currency you use in your country." This caught everyone's attention. "The victims are my daughter Joanne d'Bonnefoy and my adopted son Matthew Williams Bonnefoy. This will be the only information I will give. If anyone complains, he or she will be eliminated. All of you will line up and proceed to investigate the crime scene one by one." And with that said he strutted off. As he left the ballroom everyone made a mad dash to be first and lined up. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Kiku was last in line and separated from Yao. He sighed as everyone started walking. Truth be told, he didn't want to do this but as a samurai he should help the needy. Not his fault that his mother kept on re-marrying people. Somehow his father's ancestors were samurais and he had to 'follow the ways of a samurai'. Not to mention he learn kendo too.

"What's wrong, you don't seem to be happy about this situation? Not that I care about you or anything." A voice with heavy British accent asked, adding the last part quickly. Kiku blinked and saw a British man with messy, sandy blond hair and thick eyebrows that could have rivaled Rock Lee's.

"E-eh. No, it's nothing really; you don't have to mind about me." He told the Brit. Then Kiku realized something. A male British detective. Bushy eyebrows. Messy, sandy blond hair.

'Oh my Kami-sama' he thought, shocked.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, or as many people call me 'The Greatest Detective after Sherlock Holmes'." Arthur introduced himself, voice filled with pride. Kiku mentally berated himself for not realizing sooner.

"I'm Kiku Honda, it's nice to meet you Kirkland-san" Kiku introduced himself, then proceeded to bow. And Arthur returned it with a curt nod.

Before they could converse more, a butler tapped Arthur's shoulder.

"It is your turn now, Mr. Kirkland." He pointed out.

"Well, it seems to be my turn. Good luck Kiku." And with that, he left to enter the crime scene. Kiku was officially left to his own devices. After 30 minutes, the butler signed him to enter. And so he did.

Have you ever entered a circus at night, by yourself and two corpses? Well Kiku finally achieved that. Two corpses lay on the circus floor. A female teenager, with a gaping, bloody hole in the middle of her chest. Bits of her heart could be seen near feet. A headless teenage boy, with the head right beside his body. As he proceeded to check out the corpse of Francis's daughter, he felt a sense of foreboding. But he resisted it and went closer. All of a sudden the left hand of the corpse lunged at his hand!

_Running._

_Fear._

'_I've got to find someone, anyone!'_

_Panic._

"_Oh Matthew, thank goo-"_

_A head falling like Humpty Dumpty._

'_Now I know who you are…Your one of those people abandoned by god…' _

Kiku released a gasp and saw the dead body of Joanne staring at him.

"The doves...will...lead y...you the way..." She barely managed to whisper those words. As soon as the deed was done, the body turned lifeless once again.

'H-How could that b-be possible.' He knew fear but this, this was too much! He pinched himself and couldn't believe his eyes.

He made a mad dash out of there.

He didn't see where he was going. He didn't know where he was heading. All he cares about was getting away from the circus. Luckily he stopped before he slammed to a pillar. He was tired, frightened and lost in a huge mansion. Great, just great. Then he noticed something strange about the pillar. Why? A dove was intertwining the pillar. And, its head, from Kiku's perspective was pointing west.

'The doves will lead you the way...' He took a deep breath and head north. He kept on going north until he reached an intersection. What's peculiar was a dove statue was in front of him, pointing west. And it kept on going on like that. If he reaches an intersection there'll be something dove related leading him. Finally he saw a door with a dove on top of the door, pointing at it.

He entered the door.

The room was fairly large; there were drawings of scenery posted on the wall. A queen-sized bed with white and blue sheets located on the corner of the west wall. A study table located the opposite of the bed. But he noticed a three-hooped vintage dream catcher starting from biggest to smallest. But all the feathers were one of a Raven's. Except one. The feather in the middle was of a Dove's. Kiku walked to the dream catcher and pulled the dove feather. Suddenly the wall not occupying the bed gradually opened, leading to another room. He wasn't shocked much anymore. What can be more shocking than a body that is obviously dead grabbing your arm? 'If I told anyone this they wouldn't believe me at all. Probably anything could happen.' He went inside the room but as soon as he entered the wall closed. He bolted to the wall and tried to stop the wall from closing. Though he tried hid hardest, the wall never stopped. Finally it closed. As soon as the wall closed, the lights turned on. When he turned around he was shocked at what he saw. Posters of Vocaloid plastered the wall. But he realized most of the posters were related to Dark Woods Circus or Dead Line Circus or any Circus and Vocaloid related.

'How did a French person know about Vocaloid? I hadn't known any French who knows about it.' He thought. He blinked. But as soon as his eyes open he saw something else.

'_Finally a place where I could keep secrets and no one would know.' A young ten year old girl smiled as she thought about the hidden room she found. She was holding a book; it had a picture of a dove. _

'_The only way out is to find the odd one out...'_

And everything was back to normal.

'Wh-What...How..?' He thought. He shook his head and noticed a book in the middle of the room. Itt was the same book from the vision he had. He went to the book and wondered what lies inside that book. He opened it and read the book. It was a diary entry.

'Dear Diary,

Today I found a secret room. Now I could feel better writing in a diary without worrying about anyone finding it.

When I was younger I made my first friend his name was Matthew. He became my brother! I was so happy that day! I also enjoy Vocaloid after searching for circus songs on YouTube when I was bored. Anyways, Matthew has a brother named Alfred. Though, sometimes I would see him angry when I come earlier when we meet. Probably, none of my business.

Roger and out,

Jeanne'

'So it was Jeanne's diary...' He thought. He skimmed though the whole book and stopped at the last entry. It was scrawled out messily. It was as if she was in a hurry.

'HELP! I NEED HELP! SOMEONE IS OUT THERE TO KILL ME!' the last e was drawled out.

Kiku realized that this must mean Jeanne knew she was getting killed but does not know who it is.

'I have to get out of here now.'

'_The only way out is to find the odd one out...'_

Kiku looked around the room to find anything that doesn't belong to the room. Then he found it. A polar bear doll placed in an array of stuffed doves.

'There.'

He tugged on the doll. As soon as he tugged it, he realized he was on air.

"Why me?"

And he fell down. He stopped himself from screaming so he won't disturb anyone in the mansion. He couldn't see, it was too dark but it sure felt like a roller coaster without any cart or seatbelts. Finally he saw something, there was light seeping through. It started growing larger and he braced himself for the impact that was about to come.

THUMP!

Kiku groaned as he slowly positioned himself to sit. He couldn't believe the things he's going through today. He checked his surroundings and noticed that the light is on; he was in an attic, no windows. He saw a hole, which was large enough so he could see the outside. He looked outside and saw a dark figure. As soon as he looked out, the dark figure turned around. Kiku quickly went to the side of the window that a person would've been impressed that he didn't break his spine. Kiku took a deep breath in and exhaled. He checked to see if the figure was there any longer. But the figure had disappeared. He sighed in relief and searched for the hatchet leading outside the attic. Sooner or later he found the hatchet, went down the ladder and searched for his room. As he walked, he was mulling over his thoughts.

'Today has been quite hectic... and strange. A dead body grabbed me. I started to see things. I found trap doors. And I saw a figure outside. Maybe I need to go check for a doctor and see if I have Fantasy Prone Personality. I really need to get some sleep and tea...' He was snapped out of his stupor when he bumped into someone.

He fell down and started apologizing "Ah! Gomenasai! I didn't see you there."

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~ No need to worry, are you lost?" A voice with heavy French accent asked.

"E-eh. Bonnefoy-san." Kiku said, he was quite shock to see the French man out of his room in the middle of the night.

"Yes that's me. Now come, I will lead you to your room." He walked forward and gestured Kiku to follow him. And so he did. Francis was famous for being a wonderful ringmaster. But, he is infamous for his perverseness. Be it a male or female, he will still flirt. So it was quite a shock to see the French to not be flirty or perverted.

'Must be because of his children's death...' Kiku reasoned.

"Here is your room; I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." The French left and Kiku was left to his own devices once again. Kiku entered the room and didn't bother to change his clothes as he quickly entered the dream world once his head impacted onto the pillow.

**AN: So was it good, bad, horrible. R&R please.**


End file.
